


Whatever Gets the Job Done

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [38]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: The Batfamily are individually attacked in a co-ordinated attack. Tim rushes back home to Stephanie, who is alone and very, very,very, pregnant.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Whatever Gets the Job Done

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _Exhausted Parents Kiss & “How is my wife more badass than me?”_

Never had three flights of stairs seemed so far to climb. Tim jumped four at a time, frantic.

Steph and the baby were in trouble Steph and the baby were in trouble.

_Steph_ and the _baby_ were in trouble.

The front door was smashed in, forced entry, with splinters of wood scattered and jutting out at dangerous angles. He burst into the hallway, to see one unconscious masked figure facedown against the wall, body bent at a 45-degree angle. The sound of cries urged Tim forward into the kitchen, whereupon he found a very pregnant Stephanie with one man’s head in the refrigerator. She was slamming the door repeatedly on him.

She was grunting with the effort, using both hands to get enough momentum for it to do damage sufficient for unconsciousness. When the guy did go limp, she huffed, gripping the door to keep her balance.

Tim moved closer, and she smiled seeing that he had come home as fast as he had.

“Hi, honey.”

“I needn’t have bothered, huh?” He looked around, seeing a kitchen knife on the floor, but no blood. “You’re not hurt?” he checked.

Shaking her head, Stephanie stepped away from the fridge, broken shelves and food spilt everywhere. Bare foot, she carefully navigated the mess so she could hug Tim.

“Are the others okay?”

Tim exhaled, the relief almost too painful to bear. “Yeah. Cass got mobbed on the subway, as if an enclosed space with civilians could stop her. Babs was attacked at the college library, which now needs a new stained-glass window… Jason in the farmer’s market, Dick and Bruce at the courthouse, me and Damian at WE.”

“And me at home… nice.” She backed off and smooshed Tim’s cheeks. “I’m glad you’re all… Get down!”

She shoved his head to the side, and he collapsed onto the floor out of the way. Bending over, she slammed a third figure who had emerged in the dark apartment hard in the chest. They were bearing a knife, raised high, to stab Tim in the back. Stephanie’s body slam caused them to flip up and over her spine and gave her an opening to grab the knife and fling it out of the way. The fast movement hurt though, and she gasped, falling forward into the kitchen cabinets. Tim rose at the same time as the attacker and socked him strongly in the jaw. Clambering up, Stephanie used the cabinets as a base to build momentum, raising her right foot and kicking the man so hard he fell backwards. With his consciousness already weak thanks to Tim’s solid hit, he fell back into their glass coffee table, shattering it. He lay limp and blacked out.

Tim looked back to Stephanie, who was bent strangely from her belly getting in the way. He burst over to get her upright and sat on the counter. She grunted as her posture was corrected.

“How is my wife more badass than me?” Tim joked, holding her cheek.

“Maternal rage. Tell you what,” she huffed, face red from exertion. “If this makes my water break, I’ll be so pissed off.”

“Will it?” Tim pressed a shaky gentle hand to her hard stomach. She wasn’t due for another month, but events like this tended to trigger early labour.

Stephanie grunted and took his hand away, holding it tight. “Check no-one else got in please. I don’t want to break any other furniture or appliances.”

Tim kissed her, and she gasped happily. The kiss was a tired one – she’d overexerted herself, whilst Tim was exhausted from bolting what felt like halfway across Gotham – but it was warm and sweet.

“I’ll pack you some stuff. We can stay with Bruce until our front door is fixed.”

Steph winced, “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

Startled, Tim looked at her with his jaw against his neck. “Wait that was you?”

Stephanie shrugged unhelpfully. “They surprised me.”

Looking back at the three figures passed out, Tim couldn’t help but laugh, “Sure Steph. Whatever works.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr on the 21st of September 2020.


End file.
